Question: In his chemistry class, William took 5 quizzes. His scores were 77, 88, 76, 93, and 96. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $77 + 88 + 76 + 93 + 96 = 430$ His average score is $430 \div 5 = 86$.